


Books and Cleverness

by Nat_Talks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pansmione - Freeform, Sex, Smut, id read if i was u, just really good dom!pansy on clueless hermione, like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Talks/pseuds/Nat_Talks
Summary: This was inspired by the following art by upthehill:http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/155528880318/granger-parkinson-and-who-could-have-predictedhttp://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/148661256204/how-do-you-like-to-play-grangernice-or-dirtyhttp://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/post/154551012814/keep-reading-for-full-nsfwmore (NSFW)It's better if you check them up before reading so you have a better image of the characters!Also check her art it's really good I love it <3Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the following art by upthehill:  
> http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/155528880318/granger-parkinson-and-who-could-have-predicted  
> http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/148661256204/how-do-you-like-to-play-grangernice-or-dirty  
> http://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/post/154551012814/keep-reading-for-full-nsfwmore (NSFW)  
> It's better if you check them up before reading so you have a better image of the characters!  
> Also check her art it's really good I love it <3  
> Enjoy!

Hermione swings her eyes back and forth from her book, not being able to concentrate on a single word and re-reading the same paragraph for the 8th time. The short haired girl with a Slytherin tie around her waist is just a few steps away, and even though she doesn’t seem to mind Hermione that much, she can’t help but feel awkward.  
Around the same time the day before, Hermione had headed to the restricted section (with full permission from Prof.McGonagall, of course) but a strange noise had distracted her attention from the books. When searching for it’s source, she ended up spotting Pansy, the girl who was now a few meters away, with the hand in the pants of some other Hufflepuff girl, that blushed like a tomato as she caught sight of Hermione, quickly pulling away from the Slytherin.  
“Oh Merlin, I’m so sorry” Hermione managed to out, collecting the books that she had dropped to the floor in surprise, and running away as quickly as possible without waiting for an answer. A few moments later, the Hufflepuff girl passed in a quick pace through her in the corridor shooting Hermione a half-pissed-half-embarassed look.  
Now, she sat there, trying to read about some stupid potion while the image of the two girls kept flashing in her head like they were engraved in her eyeballs and her cheeks turned each moment a more vibrant shade of pink.  
The Slytherin girl starts approaching her table and she quickly turns her eyes to the book, trying to pretend as if everything’s ordinary.  
“Maybe 9th time is the time, right?” Pansy directs at her from the other side of the table.  
“What?” Hermione answers, with the look of a dog that has just been caught doing something wrong.  
“This paragraph you’ve been reading for 10 minutes now” Pansy says, shade of a smirk in her face.  
Realizing it’s useless to try and avoid this, the curly haired girl closes the book and leans on it, approaching Pansy and lowering her voice.  
“Look, I’m sorry I saw you and…Whoever she is yesterday. I’m not gonna tell anyone I promise. We can just pretend this never happened.” She affirms.  
Pansy looks at her unexpressively for a moment and then bursts into laughter.  
“What’s so funny?” Hermione questions, looking a tad offended.  
“Nothing I just…I wasn’t worried about you telling someone. It’s not really a secret you know. I was wondering when would I get caught.” The girl backs, with a smile.  
Hermione is overall confused.  
“So…You do this a lot? Here?” She inquires, genuinely curious.  
“Not a looot…Sometimes. I’ve been using this spot for a while. Free passes from Snape whenever we want.” She says while wiggles a paper with Snape’s signature in the air.  
Hermione makes an unimpressed and slighty disapproving face at the moral choices of Snape regarding his Slytherin students.  
“Don’t make that face. I could be using this for evil, but I’m just having some fun, right?”  
Hermione’s eyes widen. “No! No, it wasn’t because of you, it’s…Snape” she pulls a face at the name.  
Pansy giggles.  
“You and your friends don’t like him much, huh?”  
“Yours do” Hermione says before she can stop herself. There’s a moment of silence as they both stare at it each other, some tension building up. Pansy breaks the look and sighs.  
“How about we don’t talk about that right now, eh? There’s too much going on already without us having to make it worse.”  
Hermione hates it, but she agrees. “Yeah. You’re right.” she says, shrugging her shoulders.  
“So, we’re cool?” the Slytherin girl offers, holding her hand in the air.  
“Ok” Hermione offers with a smile, shaking the other’s hand. Her skin is very soft but her grip is firm.  
“There’s just one thing tho. You saw me at an intimate moment so, you owe me one.” The girl says, not letting go of the other’s hand, but pinning it to the table.  
Hermione feels a sparkle travel her body at the unexpected movement, and something in Pansy’s eyes. She might be a lot friendlier than she thought, but she still doesn’t trust the girl. She chooses to just see where the other is going with this.  
“Alright, and what would that be?” She responds, returning the mischievous look on the other’s face.  
“I’ll show you. But you can’t see it right away.” The other says, letting go of her hand, and standing up.  
Hermione is aprehensive. This must be some sort of trap for her to help Draco find out what Harry’s up to, or what do they know about what Draco’s doing, whatever that is.  
“I don’t know about that…” Hermione turns on her bench, shooting the other a confused look.  
“Look, I know what you’re thinking. But I don’t know what Draco is up to this year, we barely even talk anymore, and I’m over this whole fighting Harry Potter thing. Also if you don’t trust me, you still have your wand. I’m pretty sure you’re a better witch than me or my friends, in that matter…You could easily hex the brains out our heads if you had to.”  
Hermione stares at her trying to make out whether that’s all true. The other’s face is giving up nothing but honesty. She guesses she really has not seen Pansy around Draco at all that year. And the other is right - after Dumbledore’s Army, she really could have defended herself if she had too. At least from some sixth year Slytherins.  
“Well … Ok, I guess” she says with a sigh, standing up too. Pansy smiles.  
“Okay, so I’ll cast a spell to have your vision turned black okay? This way you’ll be surprised.”  
“Fine” Hermione hears herself saying, not knowing why the hell she’s agreeing to this at all, but all the more excited about what’s going on.  
Next thing she knows, everything is pitch black and she almost faints at the terrible feeling of being completely lost and dizzy. She fears she had made her discomfort appear, cause the other girl grabs her arm firmly.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not the best casting these spells … But it’s alright, just stick to me.”  
Hermione does not say a word ‘cause she’s afraid she might throw up if she opens her mouth. Instead, she just follows the girl’s touch, regretting her decision of keeping up with this situation at all.  
After walking and turning for a few minutes in silence, she hears a door close behind her, the girl’s sweet voice casting the “finite incantatem” and Hermione’s vision goes back to being clear as water.  
“Oh God, it’s good to see again” she says, rubbing her eyes with the knuckles of her fingers.  
“Sorry about that” the other laughs. “Well, what do you think?” She makes a move with her arm, englobating the whole room.  
“Oh … Well, um … It’s a classroom” Hermione says, not being able to hide her slight dissapointment at the old and dusty classroom, obsolete chairs, tables, books, and other school objects.  
“An empty classroom, at that” Pansy adds, smirking despite the other girl’s confusion.  
“Yeah … What’s this supposed to mean?” Hermione adds, just plain confused at what the other girl is trying to show her, starting to get afraid five Slytherins are gonna jump from behind cobbarts and hex her until she tells whatever they think she knows about Harry’s plans.  
“This means” the black haired girl gets closer; “I will not have” another step closer; “To use the library” another step dangerously closer; “Anymore”.  
The last word is spoken so close Hermione can feel the girl’s breath breezing through her lips. She knows what this is about, and she does not know how to feel about it.  
“That’s …” she says, a lot more breathless than she intends; “Very good” she feels her face blushing and stares determinatedly at random spot in the girl’s shirt. “For you.” She yet adds.  
The other snorts softly, sending another breeze of air to touch the brown haired girl’s skin and Hermione shivers with a feeling that travels her whole body and concentrates on her intimacy. The other girl is a bit taller, and Hermione’s eyes inevitably travel to her lips. They look soft, and they’re red with lip gloss, and she can feel the smell of strawberries and oh, God, she wants to kiss them.  
Pansy softly touches the back of Hermione’s neck, sliding her fingers through the other’s hair, sending a violent shiver through her body and making the girl’s neck bend a little. The Slytherin smiles with the effect her touch has. She looks at Hermione and she can see how badly the girl wants this already, but decides to torture her a little bit more.  
She slowly traces small shapes at the neck, traveling her fingers through her earlobe and her face, noticing how Hermione’s breath gets heavier and more uneasy at each moment, living for it. She grabs the other girl’s chin, and forces her face up, their eyes meeting for a moment. Hermione does not resist but to look at the other lips once again, and Pansy licks them and bites in softly just giving Hermione time to realize how she wants this.  
Hermione forgets control for moment and leans in, touching their foreheads. It’s enough for Pansy. She finally grabs the back of Hermione’s neck and presses her lips together, not taking long until Hermione’s grabbing her waist and sliding her tongues in sync.  
She has never felt like this. She’s probably wanted to kiss other people before, but this, oh this …  
She’s spiraling out of control. Pansy’s lips feel so soft, and her touch is gentle, and her mouth moving against hers and their bodies pressing together, all she wants is more.  
Pansy breaks the kiss, and starts sucking at the other girl’s neck, grabbing it strongly and pushing back her red robes.  
Hermione moans softly as the girl slides her tongue through the soft spot in her neck, helping take her own robes off.  
She’s not sure where this is going but no way in hell she’s stopping now.  
As her robes fall to the floor, Pansy grabs her waist and pushes Hermione against a table, having her sit down. She goes back to kissing Hermione, that returns the kiss deeply and wraps her hands around the other’s head, giving up all sense as the girl starts unbuttoning her shirt. She feels the other girl’s fingers, soflty touching her skin as her shirt is undone and oh God she thinks she might get the whole table wet.  
Pansy breaks the kiss in order to undo the shirt faster, giving Hermione a chance to look at herself, half naked, and soaking wet for this Slytherin girl she barely knew minutes ago. And it makes her so fucking horny.  
Pansy finally removes the girls shirt from her arms, letting herself take a good look at the girl’s breasts held up by her bra.  
“Oh my God” she mutters under her breath before removing the bra as if her life depended on it, and in one movement supporting herself on one knee and taking the girls bare nipple into her mouth.  
Hermione groans at the touch and she feels like she’s going to explode. The girl is sucking at her nipple while she massages and squeezes hard against the other with her hand. She nibbles at the tip with her tongue making Hermione moan once again and grab the girl’s hair in pleasure.  
She sucks and kisses and licks and presses hard against Hermione’s breasts as she moans loud, not holding anything back. She presses kisses to every inch of skin, not wanting to miss a single thing, tracing shapes with her tongue and tickling the other’s nipples, mimiching the gestures she sees makes Hermione go crazy and moan for her. Pansy then stops, going back for a brief kiss and stepping back to look at Hermione, who looks red and vulnerable and sweaty and “So fucking beautiful”.  
Pansy slides her hands in the girl’s skirt, each hand in one thight, moving soflty. Hermione tilts her head back moaning words she can’t recognize and her panties are being removed and she’s spreading her legs and she wants this so much even if she doesn’t know what this is.  
Pansy flips Hermione’s skirt up, leaving her intimacy exposed. She travels her hands through the inside of the girl’s thights slowly, seeing as she contorts waiting for more. She takes in the smell of the girl’s arousal and the soft feel of her skin.  
Hermione feels like she’s been waiting for hours until Pansy finally slides one finger between the girl’s pussy, making her lay back on the table in pure pleasure.  
“Oh my God you’re so fucking wet” Pansy says but she has no breath because Oh my God this girl feels so delicious on her hand.  
She slides her index finger around the other’s clitoris, making her moan long and deeply, and immediately with no warning inserts a finger into her. Hermione cries out and arches against the table demanding for more as the Slytherin starts moving back and forth slowly on her entrance. After a few movements she starts rubbing at the other’s clit with her thumb in a synchronized motion.  
Hermione spreads her legs even wider in pleasure and scratches the table, looking for something to grab. Pansy can’t stand seeing her contort below her, and inserts another finger, moving faster and faster, watching tears form and run through the girls face in search for a release.  
Hermione is in a trance and all she can do is feel, and moan, and deepen her nails into the wood and ask “please… please… please…”.  
She doesn’t know what she’s asking please for but she gets it when she feels a warm soft tongue against her clit, and opening her eyes to see the Slytherin eating her up as if she doesn’t want to miss a drop of the other’s excitment. Hermione grabs once again at the black hair feeling like this is the best she has ever felt in her entire life.  
The black haired girl licks in all the right places and her fingers are still moving back and forth inside of her and Hermione doesn’t know how to feel or what to do cause it’s all too fucking right and she feels herself getting closer to the edge.  
She let’s herself drop on the table once again, back arching and body shaking.  
“Pans…Pan…I’m gonna…” she pants in uneven breath.  
The girl doesn’t flinch or pause for a second - instead, she takes her free hand to squeeze Hermione’s breast as she picks up an even faster pace with her fingers and sucks at the other’s clit.  
Hermione can’t hold it anymore as she grabs at chairs and her whole body shakes and she sees fucking fireworks that keep on exploding 'cause the other girl doesn’t stop sucking and sucking and sucking until she draws in the last moan from Hermione and the girl is completely gone.  
Hermione tries but it’s really hard to be worried right now. The world is spinning around her and her legs haven’t stopped shaking and everything looks white and gold. Every bone in her body feels like jelly. She feels it as Pansy presses soft kisses to her lips and neck but it seems like ages until she’s back to thinking regularly.  
She opens her eyes to see Pansy laying down on her side and smirking at her. She doesn’t know what to do and she feels her cheeks going red. She decides to just go with her instincts.  
“This was…Amazing.” She manages at last.  
Pansy smiles. “Well, thank you.” They both look at each other for a moment.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this to you” She says, expression going from funny to sensual.  
“I don’t know for how long I’ve wanted to have this done to me, either” Hermione answers.  
There’s a moment of silence until they both burst in laughter.


End file.
